


Owl Shenanigans

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, Humor, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Carlos' hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Shenanigans

Cecil hummed softly to himself as he arranged some paperwork, slipping the papers into an envelope before slipping it under Management's door. The door promptly changed color and started to shriek out the Luftnarp national anthem; a sign that the papers were accepted. He smiled and nodded, tapping his cane lightly against the ground before heading back to his radio booth where Carlos waited for him. “Carlos? I'm ready to go!”

“I'm not sure we're going to be able to go anywhere, Cecil.”

He blinked at the words, frowning as he looked inside. “Huh?” he asked.

Carlos offered his boyfriend a shy smile and a wave before pointing at his locs. A few of the owlets that had recently hatched in Cecil's office were currently in the process of trying to arrange them into a suitable nest, fluffing up happily as they hooted among themselves. “I think they like my hair as much as you do,” the Outsider laughed.

“Hey! Get out of there!” Cecil huffed, storming over to deal with the owlets.

“Don't hurt them!” Carlos warned.

Cecil rolled his eyes, plucking the owlets up carefully before going back to where their parents waited for them, setting them down gently back into their nest. “My boyfriend's locs are NOT for little baby owls! Just for radio hosts!” he sniffed.

“Hoo?” one of the owlets asked.

“Me!”

“Hoo?”

“Cecil Palmer!”

“Hoo?”

“I...”

“Hoo?”

Carlos took Cecil gently by the elbow before he could continue trying to reason with the owlet, laughing as he kissed the pouting Voice on the cheek. “Let's go, Cecil.”

 


End file.
